Everything has a price
by dancingwithinbrokendreams
Summary: Zero and Kaname pit against one another trying to win Yuki's love. Who will win? Everything has a price, but what are they both willing to pay? Vote for your favorite couples :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first vampire knight fic ever! Umm...to tell you the truth I haven't really read the manga just parts in the magazine but what I read I am obsessed with. Review. Flamers welcome! (It prbly sucks but try to enjoy t )**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be loved -sigh- xp **

Yuki cross sat by the fountain, watching the glistening crystals fall into the black abyss below. Tears poured down her pale cheeks as she held the bloody rose gun Zero had given her close to her chest.

He had kept it a secret for so long, and she had never bothered to find out the truth. He had said to kill him, but she wouldn't, _couldn't_.

"Yuki?" Yuki spun around toward the voice. Aido hovered over her, worry evident in his eyes.

"What's the matter Yuki?" he reached out a hand toward her but she flinched and pulled away.

"Nothing Aido...you should get back to your dorm...it's almost morning." with that she scurried away to find another place where no one could find her. Aido stared after her, a grim expression on his face. Something caught his eye. He leaned over and picked up picked up the bloody rose gun used to kill his kind. He snarled angrily and bared his teeth. He prepared to throw the object into the fountain. He stopped and glanced at it once more. Smiling a cruel smile, he pocketed the gun and headed towards the dorm.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Zero Kiryu sat in class, staring at the back of Yuki's head. She had been faithful and kept his secret, he knew she would. Last night she had disappeared and he was unable to find her. He had even searched by the moon dorm. He fiddled with the pencil that was in his hand.

"Zero... what do you think?" Zero glanced up at the teacher, face in a neutral mask.

"About what?" he asked.

The teacher twitched angrily and sighed. "About Hamlet. Tell us what you think about the main points in the play."

"Hamlet?" Zero glanced down at his book in surprise. "I thought we were doing Romeo and Juliet." the class laughed and the teacher sighed once again.

"We were..."

"Then why are you asking me about..."

"Last month." Zero fell silent and sheepishly looked down. He turned his head slightly as he heard Yuki giggle. His lips twitched.

"Oh you think it's funny do you Mr. Kiryu? And you too Ms. Cross?" the teacher smiled wickedly.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"No fair! I can't believe she gave us remediation classes again!" Yuki complained.

Zero glanced at Yuki who was glaring at the shut door of the classroom.

He turned and began walking down the hall listening to Yuki shout that this was not the last the teacher saw of Yuki Cross.

"I think she knows she hasn't seen the last of you, we see her Monday." Yuki, who had caught up with Zero gave him a glare.

"Smart a-" Yuki stopped and glanced at Zero who stood stock still. She looked in the direction of the glare and smiled. Kaname stood before them, Aido by his left and Kain, or Wild as the girls liked to call him stood to his right.

"Yuki. It is nice to see you." Kaname smiled. Yuki blushed crimson and looked at the ground embarrassed.

Same to you to Kaname." Yuki bowed.

Kaname glanced at Zero and the smile fell from his lips. "And Zero."

Zero continued to glare until Yuki nudged him. He glanced at Yuki then at Kaname. Glowering he nodded his head once.

"I was just on my way to see the headmaster about the moon dorm and day dorm dance." Kaname smiled.

"Yes, I think the headmaster has finally gone insane. Letting the dorms dance together." Aido laughed. Yuki smiled.

"Yes, we believe so to. Oh no remediation!" Yuki shouted shocked. "Come on Zero we're late." Yuki ran ahead of the group calling back an apology to the trio behind.

Kaname and Zero looked at one another, sparks could practically be seen flying.

"Don't touch my dear Yuki again." Kaname whispered venomously. "Or else." with that, they continued on their way, Zero staring angrily after them. Aido and Kain turned halfway and bared their fangs in a feral smile.

**Okay, okay I know it sucked but review anyway okay? Flamers Welcome! Vote on your favorite couple! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two :) I got good reviews I am so happy! (Dances around) okay well the voting has begun.**

**Yuki /Kaname- four**

**Yuki /Zero- three**

**Alright, polls are still open:) well... THANX TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Nightfall2525**

**petite.ina**

**MysticalMaiden915  
heartless soul**

**Fayephoenix**

**Xelien**

**Timeless Angel **

**Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuno **

If I forgot anyone please tell me. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights and I've only read parts in the Shojo Beat. **

**FLAMERS WELCOME!**

There is a line that humans and vampires cannot cross.

She had no memories before the day Kaname saved her life. She was just a lost girl, searching for the family she wasn't sure she had. Kaname had given her a place to stay, and a friendship that was unbreakable...and possibly something more. Then Zero arrived. He was the same as she, having been attacked and left alone with no family. Now he was a vampire, a race which Zero has hated all his life. He had stolen blood from Yuki, taken her life source away until she was too weak to stand. Just as she owes Kaname, Zero Kiryu now owes her.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Zero walked through the empty gardens, shoulders hunched and head down, fighting off the cold biting wind that nipped at his exposed arms.

"Zero, here you need it more than I do." Zero turned his head slightly and stared down at Yuki who stood handing his jacket back to him.

"I told you to wear it." Zero muttered shaking his head.

"And I told you I already have a jacket." Zero muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said you can't really call that thin piece of cloth you always wear a jacket." Yuki shot him a look. She sighed, realizing that Zero was just going to give her the silent treatment he had in store for her when she wanted to do something he refused to do.

"Fine but if you get sick don't blame me." Yuki sighed slipping her arms back into the overly large jacket and snuggling into it's warmth. Zero stared at her, a small smile playing at his lips. He knew she'd give in. Soon his mind began wandering and ended up at the most unlikely of thoughts. The winter dance. Girls were to ask the boys, so nighttime duty was even more hectic with all the girls trying to sneak out of their dorm to ask the boys in the moon dorm. Zero himself had been asked out by three girls already whom he politely, yet roughly refused. Zero glanced at Yuki again who had a look of peace on her face. And Yuki had yet to ask anyone, although he had an idea who it was that she wanted to ask. He pushed back a growl and instead glared at a passing beetle. He had made sure Yuki wasn't able to ask Kaname out, he always was by her side or telling her to do her homework. Zero smirked. He bet Mr. Pretty boy was getting a bit worried over there.

"Zero, we have thirty minutes left." Yuki said grabbing his wrist and staring at the watch he wore.

"Dully noted." he muttered. Yuki shot him another look.

"I'm going to make the last round by the moon dorm."

"No, I'll do the moon dorm." Yuki gave Zero a puzzled look but the determination was evident in his eyes. She backed down and nodded.

"Alright."

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"It's so boring." Aido sighed tiredly. The teacher was out for some family business so the class had a free night. Kaname had went to go check up on something and everyone else stood around talking.

"Would you prefer class to be in session?" Kain asked coming up to him. Aido glanced up then back down, continuing to play with the water, changing it to ice and back again.

"No but I would like to go outside." Aido stared longingly out the window. "Hey, isn't that Zero?" he asked pressing his face closer to the glass. Zero stood looking around before his gaze was turned onto them. Aido waved tauntingly to him. Zero just turned his head and continued walking.

"You know, I really hate him." Aido whispered to Kain. Kain just turned his stoic expression back to the gardens outside.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Kaname sat quietly in his dorm, staring at the picture of Yuki and Zero.

_Flashback:_

"Umm...Kaname-sama?" Kaname turned and stared at Yuki who blushed faintly. "I was wondering if I could have a picture of you? You know, as a friendship picture?" Kaname smiled.

"Of course Yuki, but in return I want one of you." Yuki smiled happily ans nodded.

_End Flashback._

Of course he hadn't expected Zero to be in the picture. The legend that vampires could not show up in pictures was just another stupid myth by the humans, along with the reflection thing.

Kaname sighed. And gently placed the picture down, Zero's face having been scratched off. He had a hunch that the reason Yuki had not approached him to ask him to the dance had something to do with Zero.

"My dear Yuki," he muttered to himself. "No one else will have you."

**Yes yes I know a bit short. But tell me what you think. Did it suck? Most likely xp well press the button. Polls are still up. The numbers of votes for each couple are in the beginning paragraph. Thanx so much Reviewers! Flamers Welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…I've had a lot of reviews for just two chapters. XP thank you all who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it. Polls are still open for voting…the scores so far are:**

**Yuki/Kaname: 20**

**Zero/ Yuki: 15**

**Ooh looks like Kaname/ Yuki is in the lead. But Zero/ Yuki isn't too far behind. Polls are still open! **

**Thanks again:) (I would have all your names listed…but that'll be a story in itself xp thanx everyone)**

**Disclaimer: I've only read part of the manga in shojo beat magazine so I'm assuming I don not own it xp (nor do I own the magazine)**

Yuki sighed tiredly as she plopped down on her bunk. Her roomate glanced up from her magazine before glancing back down. Yuki stared at her.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"No." the blonde headed girl said turning the page.

"Okay then." Yuki stared at the ceiling until everything became out of focus.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said gathering her things and opening the door.

"Good idea. You smell bad." Yuki rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

Grabbing a towel from the hallway closet, she worked her way towards the showers. When she arrived, she hastily undressed and jumped in, turning the water on full blast. She sighed happily as she let the water wash away the dirt and grime that clung to her.

'Zero has been acting weird lately.' She thought to herself. 'Why does he want to watch the moon dorm, he hates it there.' Deciding it was probably just hormones, Yuki turned the water off and wrapped the fuzzy white blanket around her. After blow drying her hair, she realized she had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. Cursing silently to herself, she peeked her head around the door. The hallway was empty much to her relief. She opened the door wide and stepped out.

"Look out!" Yuki spun toward the voice and her eyes grew wide as she saw a metal cart hurtling towards her. She was hit in the stomach and she flew to the ground with a sickening crunch. Pain shot through her wrist and she couldn't help but think, 'Was that what I think it was?'

"Oh my God are you alright?" the person hovering over her looked like a boy from her class. His brown hair fell across worried green eyes.

"Never been better." Yuki groaned.

The boy helped her to her feet. Yuki hissed with pain as her wrist began throbbing. She looked at the boy who was blushing furiously.

"What?" she looked down and screeched. Her towel had slipped and her chest was out in the open for everyone to see. She quickly covered up and began turning a strange shade of magenta.

"Sorry." The boy muttered awkwardly.

Yuki took a breath and counted to ten. Twice.

"Let's forget any of this ever happened." The boy said.

"Agreed." Yuki nodded happily.

"I'm Kio by the way."

"Yuki." Yuki smiled and winced as her wrist throbbed again. It caught Kio's attention.

"How's your wrist?" he asked staring at her now swollen wrist.

"It hurts but I'll live." Yuki muttered.

"Let me see." The boy's voice left no room for arguments.

Wincing slightly, Yuki held out her wrist. He brushed his hand over it and began touching it in places, squeezing here and there.

"Ow!" Yuki shouted as he pressed down on a certain spot.

"It's not broken thank goodness but it is sprained pretty badly. You'll need to lay off of it for a while. At least a week."

"Are you a doctor or something?" Yuki asked with wide eyes as he retreived a roll of gauze from the cart.

"It's my major." He answered as he wrapped her wrist. "There, it's not too tight is it?" he asked. Yuki shook her head no.

"Sorry, I lost control of the cart and you stepped out." The boy said.

"It's alright…my fault for not bringing a pair of clothes to change into." At this Yuki suddenly remembered her toweled state. "I have to go! Thanks!" with that she took off down the hall toward her room. The boy stared after her and shook his head humorously. He looked down and saw her student I.D. He picked it up and pocketed it.

"Yuki Cross." He smiled. A pair of fangs could be seen.



"Yuki hurry up, we're going to be late." Zero shouted, pounding on the door.

"Alright!" a few minutes passed and Zero sighed he brought his fist down to knock again just as the door swung open.

"Ow!" Yuki held her head in her hands.

"Well, hurry up next time." Zero answered. Yuki gave him a glare. She grabbed her bag and headed down the hall.

"What took you so long anyway? Looking for your eyelash curler or something?" Zero teased.

"For your information, I can't find my student card. To top it all off I have a headache so be quiet." Yuki snapped. Zero looked at Yuki shocked, this was not like her.

"I will." Zero replied coldly. He watched Yuki sigh and slump her shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm grumpy." Yuki apologized. She hadn't known until last night that she slept on her left side with her left hand under her head until she realized that it hurt to put her wrist in that position. So she stayed up all night tossing and turning, looking for a comfortable way to sleep. Let's just say, she didn't find any.

"Why not?" Zero suddenly noticed her bandaged wrist. His eyes turned steely.

"What happened?" he whispered venemously.

"With what?" Yuki asked avoiding his gaze. Zero grabbed Yuki's upper left arm, causing her to gasp in pain. He pulled up her sleeve and shoved her hand into her face.

"With that."

"Oh…that…nothing really, I fell coming back from the showers and bent my wrist back is all." Zero looked at Yuki suspiciously but sighed and let her arm go.

Yuki felt relieved he wasn't going to push it. She had told him the truth….well part of it, but she really didn't feel like he needed to know about Kio.

"Come on, we're late!" Yuki shouted racing down the hall as the late bell rang.



Kio landed gracefully on the grass of the moon dorm. He stretched and worked his way to the door. Creaking it open, he slipped inside and quickly shut out the sun.

"Kio?" Kio spun toward the voice and smiled.

"Ahh….Kain. Exactly who I wanted to see."

Kain's stoic expression didn't leave him as he looked over the boy in front of him.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Oh right." Kio looked at his appearance and quickly snapped his fingers. His brown hair grew to his waist and turned a milky white. His clothes switched to a moon dorm uniform and his green eyes changed to red.

"Sorry about that, I just came back from my under cover work. Here." Pulling Yuki's student card from his pocket, he tossed it at Kain who caught it with ease.

"She's cute, I see why president Kaname likes her." Kio said smiling cruelly.

"Don't even think about it. I wanted you to gather her information, not her blood." Kain said. "Good job." Still in his neutral mask, Kain turned on his heel and walked away.

"But you never said I couldn't have a little fun." Kio muttered to himself.

**Yes, yes I understand that adding a new character throws it off a bit. Sorry but I wanted there to be another twist. Hopefully you liked it but I understand if you thought it sucked. Sorry for the long wait. I know this is a bit short but you'll forgive me right? Please? Well polls are still open oh right, and FLAMERS WELCOME! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! How was your holiday? Well…here is chapter four! I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) thanx for all the great reviews… and to those I cant get in touch with (glomp) xp **

**Polls so far:**

**Yuki/Kaname: 27**

**Yuki/Zero: 17**

**Yuki/Kaname went up 7 and Yuki/Zero went up two. xp well enjoy this chapter oh and I was walking around and saw a wonderful shrine dedicated to me! Thanx so much! U know who you are xp. Thanx again! FLAMERS WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer: I've only read part of this in shojo beat…so sadly I do not own this…but I am loved! Yay! xp I do however own the Oc….KIO! **

Yuki lay on the grass, her neck bleeding terribly and her usually bright eyes glazed over with pain. A shadow hovered over her, it's fangs dripped with the crimson liquid. It leaned down and licked the blood like an animal. It brushed its lips against her ear.

"I'm watching you." It whispered. Yuki's eyes grew wide. The voice sounded familiar, painfully familiar. Yet it was overshadowed by another familiar voice.

"You'll learn to love me." The voices spun around her, caressing her mind and body.

"If you don't, I don't know what I'll do." The voices kept shifting, moving from one to the other. Both voices were different from one another, yet the undercurrent of emotion was the same. The voices sounded painful, loving, angry, jealous…possessive.

"I'll find you."

"I'll make you love me."

Yuki's eyes grew wide as she placed the voices.

"Zero? Kaname?" her voice cracked. The shadow went rigid and stared down at her with haunting red eyes. Two more shadows stepped up beside the other. One was shaped as Zero, the other Kaname. The red eyed shadow licked his lips tauntingly.

"Love me." Zero muttered.

"Love me." Kaname whispered.

"Find me." The middle smirked.

Yuki woke with a jerk, sweat rolling down her face. That dream again. It made no sense to her. Oh she had her suspicions, all which were completely out of the question.

It had been three days since she met Kio and she hadn't seen him since. She could have sworn he was in her class but…Yuki sighed and looked at the clock. 8:00. Her eyes went wide. She was late! How could Zero have forgotten to come and get her, just wait until she got her hands on him! Pulling on her uniform she opened the door with a bang and rushed into the deserted hallway.

She cursed as she reached the door to her classroom and heard someone inside. Had she missed the whole class? No, there was thirty more minutes left before her next teacher came. She flung the door open and rushed in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Zero was a lazy bum and didn't bother to get me so…I…" Yuki paused as she stared at the brown headed boy staring at her in shock.

"Kio? But where's the rest of the class." Kio laughed a little and walked up to Yuki.

"Yuki, you do know it's Saturday right?" he asked humorously.

"So?" Yuki asked. Kio pressed his forehead against Yuki's.

"We don't have class on Saturdays." He said, his breath smelled like peppermint. Yuki blushed with embarrassment, or maybe something more.

"O-oh, right." Yuki stuttered. His green eyes danced with humor and behind that was an emotion she couldn't place.

"Want to take a walk? Since you're up and all." Yuki nodded, still blushing. Kio's face lit with happiness.

"Great, come on!" he said grabbing her hand and rushing out of the door.



Zero knocked on Yuki's dorm room door and growled angrily when there was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time. There was a grumpy 'I'm coming' and footsteps. The door swung open, revealing the face of Yuki's roommate. Her blue eyes were glazed with sleep and anger at being woken up and her short blonde hair swept around her face messily.

"What the hell do you want?" her voice was filled with anger.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked, ignoring her bad mood.

"She left earlier, something about you not getting her for class." With that she slammed the door shut. Zero paused, confused. They didn't have classes on Saturday. Zero sighed humorously, knowing her she probably forgot it was Saturday. Zero shook his head and decided to go search the grounds for her.



Kaname sat staring out of the window, playing with the letter opener he held in his hands. There was a knock on the door before Aido walked in.

"Kaname." Kaname glanced up and nodded his head once in greeting. Aido plopped down on the chair in front of Kaname's desk and sighed.

"So, has anyone asked you to the dorm dance?" Aido asked casually.

Kaname turned in his chair to look at Aido. Aido's eyes were lit with humor.

"No." Kaname turned back to the window. Aido sighed. He knew Kaname had been asked by tons of girls, but the one he wanted…was the one he couldn't have.

"Aido, tell me what it is you want." Kaname asked. Aido fidgeted with the little silver chain that hung on Kaname's desk.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering…if you wanted Zero out of the way…" Kaname turned to face Aido fully. He set the letter opener down with a quiet clink. Aido looked at Kaname's eyes; assessed the meaning behind them.

"Never mind, I was just talking." Aido said standing up. He walked to the door and paused at Kaname's voice.

"Aido, if I wanted Zero out of the way, he would be gone." Aido stiffened and turned his head slightly toward Kaname. He nodded and tried to smile before leaving. Kaname looked back out the window before thinking of what Aido had said. Yes, it wasn't time to get rid of Zero yet; but soon, soon.



"So why haven't you been in school lately? I mean I haven't seen you around." Yuki said. She and Kio had managed to find their way into the gardens. The leaves on the trees had begun changing color and gently falling to the ground when the wind blew.

"Oh, I had some…family business to attend to." He said smiling.

"What were you doing in the classroom on a Saturday?"

"I was asked to drop something off. I usually get up early anyway and I ran into sensei. She asked me to bring some paperwork to the classroom."

"Oh." Yuki looked at the ground and blushed. Why was she always blushing around him? "Um…wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" Yuki practically shouted. She paused and looked completely shocked, as if she hadn't meant to say that. She blushed crimson and started to get up but the hand Kio placed on her arm prevented her from standing. She sat back and refused to look at him. He laughed a little to himself as he turned her head toward him. Her face was still red and her eyes refused to meet his. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and moved closer to her. He planted a small kiss on her lips and stared into her shocked eyes.

"I would love to go to the dance with you." He whispered.

A crunch of leaves made them both whip around. Zero stood before them, his eyes flashing and a bored expression on his face. Yuki immediately stood up.

"Z-Zero! I didn't see you there." She said, her blush still could be seen on her face. Kio stood up also and smiled slyly at Zero. He held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Kio Akasaji. It's nice to meet you." Yuki blushed harder when she realized she hadn't even known his last name. Zero turned his glazed eyes on Kio slowly. He stared at Kio's outstretched hand until Kio dropped it.

"We…" Yuki began.

"Come on, the headmaster needs to see us." Zero said coldly. He turned and began walking toward the building. Yuki glanced at Kio before hurrying after Zero. When Kio was out of hearing Yuki hesitantly laid a hand on Zero's shoulder. She felt him stiffen.

"I…"

"Congratulations." Zero said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked, a bit hurt at the coldness in Zero's voice.

"I mean, I knew you had a crush on Kaname, but I never knew you would go for two guys. Funny, I've known you for years but I never thought you were a whore." Zero said.

Yuki stood stock-still. His words cut into her. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

"You…you bastard!" Zero turned to see Yuki staring at the ground, fists braced by her side and her form visibly shaking. "You can't judge me because I like someone! Everyone likes more than one person. Sure I like Kaname, and you never let me live that down! So when I met Kio, I noticed how nice he was to me and I thought, he might be someone you might like too. I asked him to the dance sure, but it's not like you were expecting me to ask you…" Yuki trailed off and looked up in shock. The dream.

"Yuki what is it?" Zero asked.

"Did you? Did you want me to ask you?" Yuki whispered.

Zero looked shocked before shaking his head.

"Of course not. I'm sorry about what I said…I was mad at something that happened earlier and I guess I took it out on you." Zero muttered. The tears that still rolled down Yuki's face hurt him. He walked up beside her and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry." Zero said, a small blush appearing. He turned so she wouldn't see. "Will you…forgive me for what I said?" Zero muttered, running a hand through his hair. There was a pause that made him uncomfortable.

'Love me.' The words echoed in Yuki's mind. Zero was about to turn when he felt arms wrap around him from the back and Yuki's face pressed against his jacket.

"I will." Yuki whispered.

Zero paused and tried to understand the emotion that filled those words. Unable to find a meaning, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Come on, the headmaster really does want to see us."



"Oh Yuki it's awful, it's terrible!" Yuki stood dumbfounded as the headmaster, her adopted father, rushed to her and embraced her.

"Um…what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"The decorations for the party. They haven't arrived yet! We have to have them for the dance tomorrow and I'm so busy with my headmaster duties I don't have time to go shopping!" he wailed. Yuki sweat-dropped and laughed, patting his back.

"That's okay, I'll go shopping for you." Yuki smiled. The headmaster looked up; glasses fogged and tears rolling dramatically down his face.

"Oh would you? You are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for! Of course Zero here has to accompany you. The thought never crossed my mind to make you go! Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked, sniffling.

"Of course not." Yuki laughed.

"GREAT! Well here I made out a list for you!" the headmaster shouted pulling out a list that rolled to the floor and out into the hallway. The list said "Things for Zero and Yuki to pick up".

Zero, who had been silently twitching in the corner, saw the list and immediately grew angry. "I thought you said the thought never crossed your mind to make us go shopping!" Zero yelled pointing at the title of the list.

"Oh Zero you're so overly dramatic." The headmaster said waving his hand carelessly. "Now you kids go and have fun while shopping okay? Ta-ta!" the headmaster immediately snuggled in his chair and started reading a comic book.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD HEADMASTER DUTIES TO ATTEND TO!" Zero shouted punching the headmaster out of the chair. The headmaster landed in the corner, eyes spinning and a bump appearing on his head. Yuki grabbed Zero's arm, laughing nervously.

"Come on Zero, let's go shopping!" she said dragging him from the room as he attempted to kick the man lying on the floor who was holding up a tiny white flag in surrender.

"Whatever." Zero muttered angrily.



"No! We need it by tonight! Can't you have something that looks like an overly large statue of a moon goddess?" Yuki shouted angrily at the poor teenage boy behind the counter.

"Um…the closest thing we have to it is an overly large, plastic potato head man." The boy said nervously pointing to the corner. Yuki sighed. They had already substituted practically everything else on the list; she wasn't going to this time.

"Oh never mind." Yuki said dragging Zero, who was laden down with shopping bags, out of the store and into the next one.

"Hello how may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Hi. I need a seven-layer cake with blue icing topped off with moon and star sprinkles by tomorrow please." Yuki beamed. The lady at the counter gave Yuki a wide stare as she wrote down the order.

"By tomorrow?" the lady asked.

"Mhm." Yuki nodded eagerly.

The lady burst into laughter. Yuki looked taken aback.

"Is something funny?" she asked.

"Oh sorry." The lady said between laughs. She called over another lady from the back room. "They want this by tomorrow." The lady said pointing to the order. The other woman looked over the order and also burst into laughter.

"This isn't funny! I really need it by tomorrow!" Yuki shouted. She ran over to one of the tables in the café and clambered on top of it.

"I AM ON A MISSION AND I WILL NOT FAIL! YOU WILL HAVE THE CAKE READY BY TOMORROW OR ELSE!" Yuki shouted at the women.

The women stopped laughing.

"You can't throw us out!" Yuki shouted pounding on the door.

"Yuki, it's useless." Zero said. Besides the fact that he was about to die from carrying everything, he was finding this quite humorous.

"I guess we have to go back to the grocery store." Yuki sighed.

"Why?" Zero asked confused.

"We have to get the ingredients to make a cake. Not to mention we need blue and white icing with sprinkles." Zero stopped in his tracks.

"Are you telling me that we're going to make the cake?" Zero asked.

"Yep." Yuki said.

Zero sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.



"No Zero, I said crack the eggs and beat them in to the batter! Not put them in there whole and punch them!" Yuki shouted.

"Well how was I supposed to know what you meant?" Zero shouted back.

Yuki stood covered in flour from head to toe and Zero's hands dripped with the batter.

"It's common sense!" Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Yuki?" Yuki and Zero spun toward the voice and both stared at Aido who was smirking in the doorway. Zero grew angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said venomously.

"If you must know, Kaname was visiting the headmaster and they asked me to come and get you two…what are you doing anyway?" Aido asked looking around at the mess.

"Making the cake for the dance." Yuki smiled a bit nervously. "So what do they want us for?"

"Well actually you Yuki, but I didn't hear them say Zero couldn't come."

"Alright, let's go I guess." Yuki said giving Zero a stare.



"Yuki!" the headmaster immediately embraced his daughter and twirled her around. Kaname stood a little behind the headmaster, Kain leaned against the wall. "Oh Zero is here too? Oh well, I was wondering. Do you have a date for the dance yet?" the headmaster said looking pointedly at Zero then Kaname.

"Um…yes." Yuki blushed a little and avoided Kaname and Zero's gaze.

Kaname's eyes narrowed and he stared at Zero.

"Oh really? So what are you and Zero going to wear? Oh I have the perfect thing for Zero…"

"Well, actually I…" Yuki began but was cut off by Zero.

"I'm not her date." He said coldly.

Kaname looked from Zero to Yuki then back at Zero.

"Hello Kaname." Yuki said not meeting his gaze.

"Hello Yuki. If you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you going with?"

"Oh…um…a boy in my class. Kio Akasaji." Yuki blushed. Kain's eyes widened then narrowed considerably.

"Oh, I would like to meet him tonight." Kaname said smiling. His smile was sharp and didn't meet his eyes.

"O-of course. So are you going with anyone?" Yuki asked hoping to lighten the subject.

"No. I decided I wanted to go alone. What about Zero here?"

"I don't have a…"

"Oh yes he's going with my roommate Kisa." Yuki cut in. Zero gave her a sharp look.

"What?" he hissed.

"REALLY?! Oh Zero I'm so proud you managed to find a date! You're growing up." Zero glared at the headmaster and lifted his fist angrily. "I was just saying I was proud…although I would have liked it better if you went with me." The headmaster said winking at Zero whose face was red with anger.

"You sick little…"

"Do I smell smoke?" Aido asked as he sniffed the air.

"OH NO THE COOKIES!" Yuki shouted racing down the hall.

The headmaster laughed as they watched Yuki race from the room.

Kaname stared at Zero who stared back. Both of them had eyes glazed over with anger and jealousy.

Kain, although his face was still in the neutral mask he always wore, his eyes were filled with fury. He was going to have to talk to Kio. Although at the moment, talking wasn't what he had in mind.

**Thanx again for all of the great reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. I thought I made it longer than the others. And I updated soon right? Don't worry, Kain doesn't have feelings for Yuki. Well Polls are still open, REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE!!!!! OKAY, OKAY I KNOW**

**DON'T KILL ME I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I **

**WILL UPDATE SOONER OR LATER HIDES I MEAN**

**EVENTUALLY DODGES FRUIT -sigh- FINE, I'LL TRY**

**TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND BUT**

**I'M NOT SURE IFS THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE. IF**

**NOT THIS WEEKEND THEN GIVE ME THE NEXT**

**TWO AND I'LL MOST LIKELY HAVE UPDATED**

**THEM ALL THANX FOR BEING SUCH**

**GOOD REVIEWERS!!!!! LUFF YAS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY CHOCOLATE DAY!!!!!!!**

**(THAT MEANS VALENTINES XP) **

**(ALTHOUGH RIGHT NOW IT'S EARLY FOR THAT)**

**THANX AGAIN FOR YOUR WONDERFUL **

**REVIEWS AND**

**PATIENCE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone…

**Okay everyone….you all probably hate me and I understand why….you have a VERY good reason to. If your computer will not load chapter five that's okay, it's just a memo saying I was going to update . for that I apologize XD well thanks for all your wonderful reviews and once again… I am not following the storyline of vampire knights and have only read a few of the manga. Thanks again everyone and SORRY! **

**Yuki/ Kaname: 60**

**Yuki/ Zero: 56**

**Kaname is still in the lead with this love triangle. And I will try to make more Kaname/yuki moment seeing as how its mainly been focused on zero :) well PLEASE REVIEW!! FLAMERS WELCOME**

**Oh yes and suave means smooth, polished, polite, sophisticated, charming, and courteous :) **

**Disclaimer: o.o no no I've barley READ them xD but I do own Kio! **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kain swept through the halls of the moon dorm. No need to rush. Those in the hall scurried out of the way in fright. One look at his eyes was enough to warn anyone not to mess with him. He reached the back gardens and paused, glazed eyes searching. There. Before his victim could turn around Kain had Kio in a vice grip, nails pressing into the back of his neck. Kio's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing.

"I should kill you." Kain whispered, leaning forward. Panic flashed in Kio's red eyes and he searched the grounds for help….they were alone.

Kio knew, with a strange calmness that Kain really would kill him….he never made idle threats.

To his surprise, however, the hand around his throat loosened its grip and Kio sank to his knees, sputtering.

"I told you, you were to collect her information, not her blood." The sweet venom in his words dripped like acid into the atmosphere.

Kio looked up and forced a smile.

"But you need the information do you not?" Kio winced as his voice cracked and his throat throbbed in protest.

Kain's eyes sharpened and Kio shivered, white hair sweeping across his face.

"You will do as you are told…"

"Or what…you'll kill me?" Kio answered, forcing a grin.

Kain bent down and pressed his forehead against the other vampire's.

"Oh no, you needn't be dead when I drag you to hell." With that, Kain was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki sat on the cold stone bench and sighed. Zero had stormed away in an angry huff after hearing that the headmaster actually had managed to get the cake and decorations but forgot that he had put them away. And now she was alone with nothing to do and no sign of Zero or Kio.

"Yuki?" Yuki jumped, startled and whirled around.

"Kaname?" Kaname smiled and gestured toward the open bench next to her.

"May I sit?" he asked. Yuki nodded and shifted to the side.

There was an awkward silence as Yuki groped for something to say.

"Sot his Kio..."

"What are you doing here…?" Yuki and Kaname both stopped and stared at one another. Kaname's mouth upturned in a smile. Yuki hesitantly grinned.

"You first." Kaname said.

"Oh, no you!" Kaname stared at Yuki who averted her gaze.

"Oh I was just asking what you were doing here…out of the moon dorm."

"I went to see the headmaster about something and saw you sitting here. Do you want me to go?" Kaname made a move to stand but Yuki shook her head violently.

"No, stay…okay well…your question." Yuki smiled at Kaname who sank back onto the bench next to her.

"I was going to ask about this…Kio." Yuki looked away.

"He's the first person I asked and he said yes." Yuki shrugged then turned to look at Kaname.

"Are you mad?"

"I could never be mad at you." Kaname smiled. The wind shifted and sent a shower of sakura petals toward them. Kaname caught a whole flower and held it silently.

"This flower is so fragile, yet beautiful. A lot like the heart filled with emotion." Kaname looked at Yuki and tucked the flower neatly behind her ear.

"All I ask is for you to be happy." Kaname whispered brushing his fingers across Yuki's flushed cheek. Standing, Kaname leaned forward and delicately kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"I will always be there to protect it." He whispered before disappearing into the shadows.

Yuki sat there a moment longer, head spinning with thoughts. She gently touched the flower in her hair and her eyes went wide. She jerked around to see the trees, bare from winter. It wasn't the season for sakura petals.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Polls are still open but about to come to a close. **

**Thanks everyone for their reviews and SORRY about the long wait.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

This story has been temporarily discontinued. Unless inspiration suddenly falls from the sky and whacks me over the head, there will be no more updates. This message is going to most of my stories (mind you not all). Thanks for all your support up until now and hopefully I'll be back.

Sincerely,

Dance


End file.
